Ça fait mal
by Felicia Vardya
Summary: Ça leur fait mal. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ça leur fait mal. Le pire en fait c'est les regards jaloux qu'ils ont. Mais qu'ils ne remarquent pas. Ils savent tous, pourtant, que Steve aime Bucky et que Bucky aime Steve. Sauf eux, les deux concernés. / Très court OS, écrit d'une traite, sur une chanson de Kyo.


**Disclaimer** : Captain America et les autres à Marvel. La chanson à Kyo. Le texte, moins les bouts de parole du film, à moi. Les fautes, à moi.

**Rating** : Tout public. On va dire T.

**Pairing** : Steve/Bucky, vague, sous entendu.

**Avertissement** : S'il y a des fautes, et il y en a sûrement, je m'en excuse. J'ai écrit ça d'une traite. J'adore Peggy et j'adore Howard et j'aime pas les histoires triste mais bon voilà... Bref. Pour les fautes, je m'en excuse. Il est plus de 4h du mat' bientôt 5h en fait c'est pas vraiment l'heure ou on remarque ses fautes. Bon s'il y a vraiment des horreurs, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Concernant la chanson, c'est vrai que ça ne représente pas vraiment la relation entre Steve et Bucky là, mais ça représente la douleur d'un amour a sens unique. Et c'est surtout que je voulais montrer.

* * *

><p><em>Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps<em>  
><em>Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur<em>

« Ils... » Murmure Peggy.

Howard lève les yeux et suit le regard de la jeune femme. Steve et Bucky. L'un a côté de l'autre, penché sur une carte, en train de parler a voix basse.

« Ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. » Répond-t-il. Et c'est vrai, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Lui il sait, il a des mœurs suffisamment libres pour s'en rendre compte. Et elle... Howard repose son regard sur Peggy, elle a mal.

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_  
><em>Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur<em>

« Je sais. » Dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« A quel point ça fait mal. »

Il sent le regard interrogateur de Peggy sur lui alors qu'il se remet au travail. Il est tombé sous le charme de James Buchanan Barnes, surnommé Bucky.

« Toi c'est Steve. Moi c'est Bucky. » Dit-il a la jeune femme en continuant de travailler.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame_  
><em>Enfoncée loin dans mon âme<em>

Ça leur fait mal. Le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Le pire c'est que Steve croit qu'il aime Peggy.

Howard et elle se voient parfois. Ils discutent, autour d'un verre. Ils noient leur chagrin dans des discussions banales. Dans des discussions sans queues ni têtes.

Ça leur fait mal. Le pire c'est que Bucky drague n'importe quelle femme qui passe devant lui. Le pire c'est qu'il a tenté de draguer Peggy une fois.

Ils oublient le temps d'un verre. Ils oublient le temps d'une discussion portant sur un sujet stupide. Ils oublient le temps d'une discussion sur ses inventions à lui. Ils oublient que Steve aime Bucky et que Bucky aime Steve.

Ça leur fait mal. Le pire en fait c'est les regards jaloux qu'ils ont. Mais qu'ils ne remarquent pas.

_Regarde en toi_  
><em>Même pas l'ombre d'une larme<em>

Un soir dans leur quartier général, entre deux missions de destruction de base d'HYDRA. Un soir donc, elle voit Steve enlacer Bucky. Et son cœur se brise.

Ce n'est qu'une étreinte de réconfort. Parce que Bucky cauchemarde souvent depuis sa capture et les expériences de Zola.

Parce que quelques instant dans les bras de Steve il oublie ce qui lui est arrivé.

Mais ça, Peggy ne le sait pas. Et elle ne le saura jamais.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
><em>Tout ce rouge sur mon corps<em>  
><em>Je te blesse dans un dernier effort<em>

Un soir, a la veille d'une mission ils sont assit à table. Les Commandos Hurlants, Howard et Peggy. Ce soir-là, Steve à l'air épuisé, ils ont travailler toute la journée pour mettre le plan au point. Ce soir-là, sa tête tombe sur l'épaule de Bucky alors qu'il s'endort comme une masse.

Bucky passe son bras autour des épaules pour que Steve soit bien installé contre lui. Et le blond ne se réveille pas. Il est parfaitement en confiance là.

Finalement, Bucky repousse doucement son ami et Dum Dum soutient Steve pendant que Bucky se lève. Steve se réveille a moitié et Bucky en profite pour l'aider a se lever et il le soutient pour quitter la salle en lançant un « bonne nuit les gars ».

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_  
><em>Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore<em>  
><em>Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts<em>

Ils savent tous que Bucky est resté avec Steve. Ils savent tous qu'il ne se passe rien dans cette chambre, a part un lit partager par deux amis, parce que Bucky n'a pas envie de rejoindre sa chambre. Ils savent tous, pourtant, que Steve aime Bucky et que Bucky aime Steve.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'à un moment donné de la nuit Bucky a embrassé Steve, après un cauchemar, pour se rassuré, pour se donné la force de continué.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que Steve s'est réveillé a 4h du matin et qu'il a dessiné un portrait de Bucky pendant une heure. Et qu'ensuite il s'est rendormit. Juste après avoir frôler la joue de son ami de ses lèvres, sans oser aller plus loin.

Ils n'ont pas réellement comprit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Et lorsque les Commandos Hurlants reviennent. Ils ont capturé Zola. Mais il manque Bucky.

Le cœur d'Howard se brise.

Le cœur de Steve s'est brisé dans le train duquel Bucky est tombé.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame_  
><em>Enfoncée loin dans mon âme<em>  
><em>Regarde en toi<em>  
><em>Même pas l'ombre d'une larme<em>

Elle retrouve Steve dans un bar, ou plutôt les ruines d'un bar, qu'ils ont fréquenté tous ensemble plusieurs fois. Il boit, mais il ne ressent plus les effets de l'alcool. Il voudrait oublié. La mort de Bucky. Cette chute. Cette douleur. Cette putain de douleur.

« Le black-out est toujours en vigueur dans la région de Londres. » La radio résonne doucement dans les ruines du bar.

Peggy est sûre que Howard doit aussi boire pour oublié.

« Veuillez attendre la fin d'alerte. Attention. Tous les citoyens doivent rester chez eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Un bruit de verre attire son attention et elle s'avance.

« Le black-out est toujours en vigueur dans la région de Londres. » Toujours la radio.

Il lui parle du docteur Erskine. Du sérum. Du fait qu'il ne peut pas être saoul. Et il lui demande si elle le savait. Elle lui dit que oui. Et que ce n'est pas sa faute. Steve s'en veut. Il se s'en responsable de la mort de Bucky.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
><em>Tout ce rouge sur mon corps<em>  
><em>Je te blesse dans un dernier effort<em>

« Je vais trouver Schmidt. Je n'arrêterai que quand tous ceux de HYDRA seront morts ou capturés. »

C'est une promesse. Venger Bucky. Éliminé HYDRA.

« Vous ne serez pas seul. »

Une autre promesse.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_  
><em>Mais je saigne encore,<em>  
><em>Tout ce rouge sur mon corps<em>

Ensuite, il travaillent ensemble pour lutter contre Schmidt. Attaqué la dernière base d'HYDRA. Le plan est insensé. Mais il fonctionne.

La base est détruite. Schmidt est mort. Et Steve est dans l'avion qui va s'écraser. Il se pense toujours amoureux d'elle. Et elle, elle l'aime de tout son cœur. C'est son choix.

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_  
><em>Tout ce rouge sur mon corps<em>

Ça ressemble a des aux revoir. Mais c'est un adieu.

Il ne sait pas qu'il va dormir pendant presque 70 ans. Elle ne le sait pas non plus.

Howard le cherche. Pendant des années. Parce que malgré tout Steve était son ami. Finalement, il se marie, il a un fils. Anthony. Il lui raconte les aventures des Commandos Hurlants. Et son fils fait de Bucky son héro.

Peggy essaie de continuer. Elle accepte de diriger le SHIELD avec Howard et Dum Dum. Finalement, elle se marie. Mais elle n'a jamais oublié Steve.


End file.
